


So I fell

by DeanLantern



Series: But you're a king and I'm a lionheart [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLantern/pseuds/DeanLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: <br/>I really want Cullen feeling hopelessly in love with an M!Inquisitor. Basically the Inquisitor flirts with everyone and it's not really a big deal because no one actually takes it seriously (because it's not serious). Except somewhere along the line Cullen began wanting it to be real and mean something. At first he tries to convince himself it's a crush and he'll get over it, but he can't and he doesn't. Cullen has fallen for the Inquisitor and he thinks they'll never be anything more than casual friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I fell

"Hey Commander, how are you doing?" Trevelyan smiled at him.

"Hello Inquisitor."

Cullen did his best to keep an answering smile of his face and to feign disinterest. It must have worried the mage seeing as he almost climbed into Cullen's lap to get a better look at his face. But just looking at him hurt Cullen's heart.

"Are you alright, Cullen? You look serious. I mean even more serious than I thought was possible." He gave the former Templar another smile. "You should lighten up a little unless you want your handsome face to get stuck like this."

And there it was. The flirting comments. The one thing Cullen had been trying to avoid all day. The aching intensified.

"I'm fine, Inquisitor. I just have a lot to do right now."

He wasn't even lying. Most of Skyhold was still in shambles and Cullen was, as it seemed, the only thing standing between success and utter chaos. He didn't need these...feelings to make everything just more complicated than it already was. It wasn't like these feelings were mutual. Trevelyan just liked to flirt. It didn't really matter with whom. If he wasn't flirting with Cullen, it was either Dorian or Iron Bull. Hell, he had even seen him trying to flirt with Sera of all people. She had thrown a cookie at Trevelyan while she laughed maniacally and told him he wasn't her type.

In the beginning, he had thought it was just a crush. Passionate but over as quickly as it came. When it was still there after few weeks and had only grown in size, Cullen knew he was in trouble. It was quite unfair of the Maker to make him fall in love with a person who would never love him back, he thought.

Iron Bull seemed to be his latest victim as he took the Qunari on every mission lately. He knew that Bull was a great warrior but did Trevelyan have to smile at him every few minutes? Cullen wanted that smile for himself. Wanted Trevelyan for himself and keep him locked up forever so no one would ever be able to take the mage from him. He knew his little infatuation was getting on dangerous territory. So he would have to stop it. Once and for all.

He had been trying to avoid Trevelyan at all cost for the last few days. But it proved more difficult than he had anticipated. The more Culled tried to hide, the more interest in him Trevelyan seemed to take. When Cullen went to his quarters to work in silence, Trevelyan was there. When he went to the battlements to check on his recruits, Trevelyan was there. It had continued until Cullen just expected him to be there already when he went somewhere. Like the training ground. And like clockwork, Trevelyan had been there with bright eyes and a brighter smile. The same smile he had just given Dorian a few hours ago.

"Hello, Inquisition to Cullen."

Trevelyan waved his hands in front of Cullen's face.

"You zoned out on me for a while there. What's going on in your pretty head?"

Please stop. I can't take it anymore. He wanted to say. Take whatever you want and leave me.

"Nothing." He said instead. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

"About? Come on, a penny for your thoughts."

Culled crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Training mostly." He lied. He didn't want Trevelyan to find out how pathetic he truly was.

"Oh."

Trevelyan sounded a bit disappointed. Almost as disappointed as Cullen had been when he had found out that Trevelyan likely only saw him as a toy to play with instead of a person. Good, he felt the sudden desire to hurt Trevelyan in any way for not loving him back. It was childish, he knew that himself but he couldn't stop the sudden aching from flaring up.

"Was there anything else you needed, Inquisitor?", Cullen asked politely. He wasn't a cruel man but sometimes you had to stop being friendly to the person that kept hurting you. Even if they probably didn't mean to in the first place.

"No. I...I think I'll take my leave. Farewell, Cullen."

He waved goodbye and left the training grounds. Cullen noticed that Trevelyan looked a bit low-spirited. Maybe because his flirting hadn't had any success? That had to be it.

The Inquisitor would now probably run back to Dorian to lick his wounds and keep flirting like he always did.

Why couldn’t Cullen just let go of it? These feelings were a dead weight that was surely but steadily crushing him until he just couldn’t breath anymore. He wanted them to be gone. But he knew from the mess with Amell that he once was in love with someone, his heart wouldn’t give them up for a long time.

He could hear Trevelyan’s laughter from an open window in the library and his aching heart seemed to burst.


End file.
